facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Walker's Coronation Address
"Citizens of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, today marks a grand transition. For months we have stood as a symbol of peace, justice, and unity in the galaxy. But there are those who would undermine our ways, who seek to tear us apart. These threats have come from without, but the greatest threat has come from within. Members of our distinguished organization have, at times, plotted against us. They sought to dismantle our alliance from the inside out, to grind the Confederacy into ruin. But the evil in their hearts could not remain veiled forever. At last there came a day when their plot was uncovered and our enemies showed us their true natures. The terrorists hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Confederacy by infiltrating the top levels of command and usurping control of the alliance. But their plots were discovered and their hopes for toppling the great Confederacy of Independent Systems were dashed. Our loyal agents, members of each and every one of your nations, contained the threat and protected our safety. Those terrorists who remain will be sought out, captured, and brought to justice for their sins. All those who would have helped them reach their destructive goals will suffer the same fate without mercy. These have been trying times. We have faced much since our inception and will no doubt face much more in the uncertain times ahead. This terrorist plot has been foiled, but there are still those who would see us fall; who would see us harmed. We must safeguard ourselves against these equally nefarious schemes in the future. The events of late have revealed our weakness. We must be organized. We must be unified. As it stands, the Confederacy is a loose alliance of nations. If we hope to counter the rising terrorist threat, we must unite under a single banner. We must become a governing body to be ruled by the majority under a new Constitution. This move is a natural evolution of our fine Confederacy. We have for some time been more than what we were founded to be. No longer are we just a loose alliance of worlds. In order to ensure our security and continuing prosperity, the Confederacy of Independent Systems will be reorganized into the Galactic Empire, an official government with official authority. We have grown too large for our skin and must shed the old ways to make room for the new. We were once a caterpillar but have broken free of our restricting cocoon into a brilliant butterfly. By bringing us all under the governance of one Constitution and the leadership of one individual, the miscommunication and slow decision making that plagued the Confederacy will never again take root. Henceforth, the Regional Governors, elected by those whom they represent, will be given authority over their sectors. A powerful and ever-growing military will ensure the rule of Law. Under the Empire’s new reign, our most cherished beliefs and freedoms will be safeguarded against those who would see them stolen from us. Our ideals will be defended from those who would see us fall into chaos. We will give no ground to those who would have us as enemies and will stand united against any threat, be it from without or within. Let our enemies take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve and the peace of our citizens will be repelled and defeated. Make no mistake; this is no small undertaking. To transition into a new form of government will take time and understanding. But the people of the Empire are up to the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy is a safer place for even those outside the embrace of our great entity. Billions now face peace where they had war, stability where there was once uncertainty. Billions now live without fear because we, along with our allies, have brought them security. As more and more planets hear our call, the Empire will continue to grow, offering a better way of life to countless beings across this galaxy and every other. As Imperial citizens, you will be required to do your part. I encourage you to join our grand star fleet; become the eyes of the Empire by reporting crimes; spread the word of our ways to those seeking a new direction for their worlds; and build monuments that speak to the glory of the Empire and her citizens and the glory of those who have given their lives for the prosperity we all share. Build them as a message to future generations that peace and security will never die, that evil will never extinguish the fire of hope, and that light will always prevail over dark. A new era has come, a bright light emerging from the shadows of deceit and subterfuge. A course has been set before us and I promise to lead this new Empire down that course to glories beyond imagining. These recent events have tested us and we have emerged even stronger than before. Like a phoenix, we have risen from the ashes, reborn. From this day on, we move forward as one: the proud Imperial citizens of the Galactic Empire. We will always prevail over evil, over those who seek to cause fear. So smile and breathe easy. The Empire has come!" --Newly crowned Emperor Josh Walker